


*you feel as if papyrus isn't telling you something.........

by twixitativi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cussing, Gift Fic, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not Happy, One Shot, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sad, Short One Shot, angsty af, based on a tumblr comic, chara is they/them, post genocide pacifist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixitativi/pseuds/twixitativi
Summary: This is based off a comic by rainbowsans.tumblr.com (https://rainbowsans.tumblr.com/post/631258712514953217/you-feel-as-if-papyrus-isnt-telling-you), who is incredibly talented, and y'all need to check them out. They have fantastic drawings and comics on there, and are generally awesome human beings (and don't draw Underswap Sans personality-wise as a total weENIE--), so send them good vibes and follow them, reblog their art, all that good stuff! :D I really hope they enjoy this (and you guys too of course lmaoooo)
Relationships: Sans (Underswap)/Napstaton (Underswap) [mention]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	*you feel as if papyrus isn't telling you something.........

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowsans aka looneyfrechie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rainbowsans+aka+looneyfrechie).



Papyrus frowned a little as he watched Sans go out the door for his date with Napstaton, but he knew that part of it was just... he didn't want his older brother getting hurt.

He sighed. As he turned around from staring out the front door, his gaze met a very intense red glare.

*Papyrus? Can I talk to you?* Chara asked. Papyrus smiled with ease.

"sure, buddy." He started to walk towards the couch to possibly flip through channels, but he was stopped by a tug at his hoodie. He glanced at Chara with confusion.

*This is... important.* Papyrus frowned a little.

"is something wrong? you have a bad dream again or somethin'?"

Chara let his hoodie go to rub their shoulder with an anxious expression. They were a little quiet, which was odd. Normally they were bouncing around like a frickin' pinball.

Now, they were just standing there, silence preventing them from speaking their thoughts aloud.

"chara, you know you can talk to me," Papyrus said with a soothing tone of voice. "if there's a problem--"

*I've killed everyone.* They said it so fast, Papyrus was pretty sure he didn't hear them correctly.

He chuckled awkwardly. "sorry, what was th--"

*I said, I've KILLED everybody.* Papyrus froze, confusion overtaking his mind.

He didn't know how to react. What, was this a murder confession or something? Did they kill a person _named_ "everybody"? Was it a video-game or something, or maybe it was a...

He wasn't sure. He didn't know. His brain didn't know where to go with this information. "what do you mean, human?" Chara winced a little at his old nickname for them.

*I just...

*I'm so sorry, Papyrus. I'm so sorry.*

The words start flooding out before Papyrus can say anything. *I am able to do this thing called SAVE, LOAD, and RESET, which allows me to (in order) SAVE my life at that point in time like a video-game, LOAD that point in time, and RESET, allowing me to bring everything back to one specific point: when I first fell into the Underground. Because everything felt so... pointless, and repetitive, I felt the urge to explore everything. I didn't always do bad things-- I definitely didn't always do bad things, please, believe me-- but at one point I made a decision, and I--* they stopped for a second, heaving in a deep breath. Their eyes were wide and manic, their brows furrowed in a mixture of panic and distress.

"buddy, please, calm down--"

*Then, I decide to KILL everyone. See what would happen. I killed, and I killed, and I KILLED EVERYONE. Asgore, Sans, Alphys, Napstaton, you, Queen Toriel, Temmie... EVERYONE IN THE UNDERGROUND, DEAD BY MY HAND.* Tears started spilling out of their eyes, and a wobbly smile came to their face. *I, I killed EVERYONE. Everyone's dust, spilling over the Underground. On my hands, my clothes, in my mouth, my nose. The scariest thing? I didn't feel remorse until AFTER the deed was done.

*By that point, heh, I'd already traded my soul away. You hear that, Papyrus?!* Chara said frantically, a shaky chuckle coming from them as they gazed back and forth between Papyrus and their hands. *I don't have a soul! It's gone! Sold away, to bring your world back. And now, I'm haunted by the first child that fell into the Underground, Frisk.* They started laughing a little more, their sobs mixed into it filling the air.

They whimpered, wiping their face with their green sleeve. *Please, Papyrus... please, I'm, I'm such a terrible person...* They weren't laughing any more. They simply stood there, sobbing, pleading in their voice. *Papyrus, please KILL ME. Please.*

They gazed up at him, their red eyes scanning over his expression.

His brain was on overload. _murder... death... soul? sold away??? first child named frisk? chara killed sans? asgore? everyone? but they're alive? murder? RESETs? SAVEs?_ He shook his head, and looked down at the tiny human in front of him.

Chara... Chara had been an odd but huge part of their family. After so many close encounters with them Underground, and the fact that they'd freed them _all_ from being trapped down there... All he could see was a sweet, smiling child. One to joke with, watch TV with, have fun with. To support one another. Like, like he and Sans do.

And now... now the child was telling him that they'd killed him. They'd killed him and everyone he ever knew at one point for the hell of it.

...He had some thinking he needed to do.

He leaned down to Chara, sitting on one knee. "look... it sounds like some pretty bad stuff, kid. but even if you did it, you didn't do it this time." He knew that wasn't the right answer. He honestly had no idea how to react to this.

"i guess... the important thing... is that you learned murder is not, okay?" Yup. That's right, Papyrus.

For a brief second, he could almost see Chara's expression darken. Then, it was gone.

*Thanks, Papyrus, for understanding.* With that, they went to go sit on the couch, leaving him kneeling there.

_...what the **hell** am i supposed to do now?_


End file.
